Locked In
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Tawni is fed up with the fighting, so she locks Chad and Sonny in the closet to shut them up. What will happen? One-shot.


**I wrote this story a while ago, and I just found out that it was still on my laptop. This is what happens when Chad and Sonny get locked in a closet together. I tried to stay true to the characters and I didn't put anything in here that I think wouldn't happen. Enjoy! :)**

_Locked In_

_A Sonny with a Chance FanFic_

Sonny's Point of View-

It was a typical day at Condor Studios, well I was arguing with Chad, which has become typical. It's been 7 months since I joined the cast of So Random, and now my daily arguments with Chad have become the highlights of my day. Normally it starts with us running into each other in the hall between our studios, then he says something offending to me, I shoot something back, and we continue with the "fines" and the "goods" until I roll my eyes and walk away. However, irritating as he is, Chad does have his sweet moments with me, which make the whole fight worth while. I know what you are thinking… I DO NOT have feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper; I just have become friends/rivals with him which makes it sound like I have a crush on him when I most certainly do not. Anyway, it was a Wednesday in July, sometime during lunch, and Chad and I had just run into each other…

"Sonny." He sounded bored.

"Chad." I said curtly.

"So, where are your friends from Chuckle City?" he asked, although he knew everyone was at the cafeteria.

"Eating lunch, where else would they be at lunchtime?" I shot back.

"Hiding from your set, maybe they realized how bad your show really is." He smirked his signature smirk at me.

"Maybe they are laughing at how you snobs over at Mackenzie Falls act on television." I knew that wasn't the best I could come up with, but I used all of my comebacks up a while ago. I was pretty much making them up as I went along now. Too bad Chad never ran out of his supply.

"Not likely. Munroe, you really need to work on your comebacks." It was like he could read my mind! Doesn't that only happen to people if they are in love? I shook that thought from my head. There was no way Chad and I could ever in a million years be in love!

"How many arguments have you been in?" I asked aloud, not meaning to have Chad hear. Darn.

"Only a few, not counting the ones we have." He grinned cockily.

"We only have these arguments because you are so vain you can't let anything pass!" I exclaimed, it was true, he was vain.

"I'm not vain; I just know when I am right and when you're wrong." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. If that's how you feel then fine!" Oh, I saw where this road headed.

"Fine!" Yep, and he says I'm always wrong.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" I shouted at the blonde. It was amazing how quick Chad and I were getting at these little squabbles. Our record is something like 1 minute now.

I began to turn when I smacked into none other than Tawni Hart, my co-star and fashion diva. Tawni rubbed her nose, which I had apparently hit.

"Ow! Sonny, watch where you are going!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I am so sorry, Tawni!" I turned to look at the actress but could still see Chad out of the corner of my eye, standing behind me, snickering.

"Weren't you leaving, Chad?" I turned around to face him.

"Why would I leave, this is hilarious!" he purposely pushed my buttons.

"Can you two stop fighting already? It gets old after a while." Tawni butted in, and for a second I forgot she had been standing there.

"I'll stop when she stops." Chad said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll stop when he stops." I did the same.

"Will you both stop?! You sound like 3 year olds. Ugh, follow me." Tawni grabbed Chad and my wrists and yanked us through the studio until we got to the very back.

"Let go of me, Blondie!" Chad tried to pull away, but Tawni had a strong grip.

"Shush up, Chip!" Tawni shot back, and he quieted down, giving me looks of confusion and hatred.

"Here we are!" Tawni said, letting go of our wrists. Chad and I rubbed them, that girl certainly had a grip!

"This is a storage closest!" I pointed out the obvious, peering inside the dim room.

"I know, have fun!" Tawni cheered, and shoved Chad and I forward.

"What do you-" he started, then shut his mouth as soon as the door slammed shut and we heard the lock turn.

* * *

"She locked us in!" My mouth dropped open. "We have no way out!"

"State the obvious, Munroe." Chad said, pushing past me and tugging on the door handle. "It's completely stuck; your little friend locked us inside."

"Why is it that karma has to come around and get me now?" I scoffed, and sat down on a long box in the corner of the room labeled "Posters".

"I know what you mean." Chad agreed… wait, we agreed?!

"Did we just agree on something?" I gasped.

"Oh, that's just super. First I'm locked in a closest with you, and now we just agreed. This day just keeps getting better and better." He plumped down next to me on the box, a few inches away.

"What's wrong with me?" I defended myself.

He didn't answer, instead he asked: "Is our fighting getting that annoying to everyone?"

"I guess. I mean it's been months since we met, I would assume they would be used to it by now." I looked at him.

"Before you came along, our casts were perfectly content with hating each other. Then you bounced your way into the picture, and now it seems everyone hates each other more." Chad looked at me also. It took a lot not to get lost in his deep blue eyes.

"They are probably taking a cue from us. They see us fighting and then they think its okay for them to argue also. I sort have become the "leader" of my cast since obviously no one else has stood up to you." I rolled my brown eyes.

"Well you are the only one who has put up a challenge, even if I win all the time." He smirked and I stood up.

"Chad, there you go again! I thought we were having one of our little moments and now you turn back into a jerk again! What's with your multiple personalities?!" I shouted at him, he widened his eyes at me.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I am so sick of that line.

"Yes, Chad, REALLY. That line won't work on me anymore. You and I have gotten so predictable it's not even funny!" I sat down an inch closer than before. Oh no.

"I'm not the only one with multiple personalities… what is this? Most of the time you are a little ball of sunshine and then all of a sudden you are angry and yelling at me!" He scooted closer as well.

"I only get angry because I have to see you!" I moved closer.

"No, it's because you love me, Munroe!" We were now an inch apart.

"I would never love you, Cooper!" I could feel his breath on me, and I nervously tried to look away.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

We just starred at each other for a second, anger completely gone. The truth is I didn't love Chad… yet. I just had a small crush on him, and I wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

I finally had the strength to move a couple of inches away to my original spot on the box and something swept across Chad's face, could it have been hurt? No, Chad wouldn't care about me. Chad only cares about himself.

We sat in silence for a minute or two, and just looked at the ground. I knew we were both trying to avoid the topic really on our minds.

"Back in Wisconsin, I had this kid named Kirk in my class for 4th grade. He and I would always get into fights because he thought his work was better than mine, and no one would stand up to him but me. So finally we just stopped talking to each other and left it at that." I tried to give a little hint to where this headed.

"That sounds familiar." Chad said, slowly catching on.

"It's pretty much what's going on with us. But I don't want you and I to end up like Kirk and I did. Chad, you can be stubborn, arrogant and conceited, but you are still considered my friend." I gave him a little smile.

"Munroe, you have an odd way of putting things." He smiled a bit also.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, sighing happily as I felt his shoulders move up and down slightly from his breathing.

"We have an interesting relationship." I giggled and said to no one in particular. He laughed.

"We most certainly do."

And in that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

Then, the door swung open. There stood Tawni, head cocked to the side, studying us.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Her eyes widened as she noticed me laying on Chad's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Chad and I said in unison as we scrambled to get up and rushed for the door.

"I'm free, finally!" Chad walked over a few feet to a nearby mirror and checked his hair.

"I hope you two learned a lesson… don't mess with Tawni Hart!" Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder, obviously proud of herself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to the real world of acting. Have fun in Chuckle City, divas!" Chad smirked and just like that, he was back to his old self.

"Jerk!" I called after him.

"Come on, Sonny. We need to get to rehearsal." Tawni began walking away and I started to follow.

However, I snuck one last peak at Chad, only to find he was also starring at me.

Suddenly, he gave me a wink that sent butterflies through my stomach and made me blush.

I smiled my biggest smile at him and we went our separate ways.

There was no use in denying it now, those feelings finally pieced together for me. I did what I said I would never do, I fell for Chad Dylan Cooper.

And once you start falling, you never really stop.

* * *

**Yep so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**

**-Chasity**


End file.
